Don't make the same mistake twice
by Spooky Fox 1993
Summary: Mary meets her match, herself as a teen! She comes through a mirror, and Jane and Michael learn a secret about their, used to think she was, practically perfect nanny. combo, play/movie/book


Hi everyone! This is Ashton, duh, Lol. I just thought of this one shot while I was reading the third Mary Poppins book, how this story came into my mind, I shall never know, but I was like "HA! I have an idea." Just ask Tibby, she'll tell you I do that. Anyway, I was thinking, what if Mary Poppins meets her match? Her own self as a teenager? I like teenagers in my stories, we can all relate I guess, anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and yes Mary looks a lot different as a teen then as a 27 year old.

* * *

"Spit spot! Don't take up all my time." Mary Poppins said as she, Jane, and Michael all walked up the path.

"Does she always have to be in a hurry?" Jane whispered to Michael.

"She does." A faint voice said as the wind blew through the trees.

"Did you hear that?" Michael asked.

"I did." Jane replied as they both stopped and looked around, hoping to see who it was that said it.

"Come along you two, we've got to get to the market before they close!" Mary Poppins shouted as she kept walking ahead.

In truth the market closed in three hours, what was she in a rush for? Jane and Michael shrugged and chased after her.

When they arrived, Mary Poppins told the grocer what she wanted, and as they waited, they felt a chill grow in the room.

"Is it cold in here, or is it only me?" Jane asked as she hugged herself, trying to keep warm.

Michael did the same, and Mary, even though she was cold to, just sniffed and leaned up against the counter, tapping her fingers on it in a slow beat, waiting for the grocer to return with her things.

"Gosh, it is really cold!" Michael finally shouted.

"Goodness Mary, how could you keep this poor children in the cold like that? Has your heart grown cold to?" There was the voice again, and Mary's eyes narrowed as they all looked around to see where the voice had come.

"I'd like the person who said that to show themselves." She commanded as she stood straight up.

"Go to the back, you'll see me." It answered.

Jane and Michael exchanged confused glances and then looked at Mary Poppins who looked just as confused as they did. With a quick shake of her head, she went to the back of the grocery, and when the three arrived, they saw only their reflections.

"Ok we're here, where are you?" Jane asked, and Mary Poppins gave her a strange glance.

The mirror that held Mary's reflection, changed suddenly, shocking them all, especially Mary. it was of a girl that had light brown hair, that was in a ponytail, and she was skinny, like Mary, but she had a softer face, and had a smile, unlike Mary who was frowning. She was in a white dress that almost touched the floor, and she had on white shoes to match.

"Touch the glass stupid!" The voice said again.

Mary looked at the children with a confused glance, and then she eased her hand toward the mirror.

When her hand touched it gently, it shattered, and as the glass fell, Jane, Michael, and Mary shielded themselves with their arms, but the glass turned into a dust and was gone and they heard "Well it's about time you got here! I thought you'd never arrive." They all looked and before them stood the image thay had seen in the mirror.

"Who are you?!" The two children asked, Mary just stared at the girl, like she knew her from somewhere.

"Why, you don't know who I am dears? Mary, how could you not tell them who I was? You really and truly have a bad memory." The girl said as she popped her back and glanced evily at Mary, who still had no idea what was going on.

"Are you going to tell us?" Jane asked as she backed away from the girl.

"Jane, no need to fear, just turn to your right, and you'll see who I am, or have become." She smiled sweetly.

Jane and Michael looked to their right and saw Mary, backed up against a shelf, holding onto it for dear life.

"All I see is Mary Poppins." Michael said looking back at her.

"That's correct Michael, for that is who I am, Mary Mythicka Poppins, age 17, and you're Michael George Banks, and you're Jane Caroline Banks." She said as she looked at them both.

"Wha wha wha wha." Mary Poppins repeated, her blue eyes wide as silver platters.

"Are you a broken record to? I have obviously nothing to look forward to." Younger Mary said as she stomped her foot and folded her arms across her chest.

Jane, being closest to Mary Poppins, pulled on her shirt and she snapped back into reality, with a hateful glance, she turned her full and complete attention to her younger self.

"Why are you here? I swore I left you behind years ago." Mary snapped.

"You can never leave your past behind you, sooner or later it all comes back and bites you." She said.

Mary Poppins grinded her teeth, when she was outbeat, she did that, trying to figure out a comeback, this time she didn't have one.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Mary." Micheal said shaking her hand.

"Call me Mythicka, it will be easier to keep yourself from getting me confused with ole' Sourpuss." She said as she shook Jane's hand to.

Mary shot her an evil glance. "Well, maybe the grocer has our things ready, come along children, that includes you to." She said as she turned on her heel and hurried to the front of the store.

"Yeah, and what a joy I turn out to be." Mythicka said and Jane and Michael snickered. They liked this Mary better, she was a lot kinder.

The three left the store in a hurry, Mary wanted to be rid of Mythicka, she truly did. Who would want their past following them around all the time? Little did she know, everyone's did.

"So, what made you return to meet yourself?" Jane asked as she, Michael, and Mythicka followed behind Mary Poppins slowly.

Mythicka tripped over nothing, and then Mary did the exact same thing, and both stood straight, shook their heads, and continued on if nothing had happened.

Jane and Michael's mouths dropped open and Mythicka winked at them, Mary scolded them under her breath.

"I knew that something was wrong with her, well me, and I just thought I'd check and see if I could help, but this is harder then I can handle." Mythicka said as they turned a corner, they were almost back.

Michael saw a glistening light on the back of Mythicka's neck and she sensed his curiosity.

"You are looking at my neckalce aren't you?" She asked.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"What is on it?" Jane asked.

Mythicka turned around and looked at the two of them. "You shall know when the time comes." She said and they continued on their way.

When they got back to Jane and Michael's house, Mary was the first to tell George and Winifred that Mythicka would only be there the rest of the day and tommorrow morning then she would be gone.

"Why do you hate me so Mary? I am you, I'm apart of you, and you know why I chose today to show up." Mythicka said later when she and Mary were washing the dishes.

"Of course I know! I don't need to be reminded all right? I made a mistake I understand." She said as she slammed a dish in the sink, breaking it and it cut Mythicka's finger. She let out a small ouch and wrapped a piece of cloth around her finger to stop the bleeding.

Mary stared at her for a minute and then threw the broken dish in the glass.

"It feels good to feel pain Mary, you don't remember what that's like do you?" Mythicka asked as she went back to washing the dishes.

Mary sat at the table and rested her head in her hands, as such that her arms were propped up on the table.

"Mary, you know what will happen tommorrow, and so does he, you've got to let me see him again." Mythicka said resting her hand on Mary's shoulder.

"No! Oh my gosh. I'm supposed to meet him in an hour." She said jumping up.

Mythicka watched her rush up the stairs, and she heard her rush to the room where she slept. "Wow, I really am jumpy." She said as she let out the water and sat at the table.

Mary was sitting in the rocking chair an hour later, playing with her gloves, and watching Jane and Michael sleep, when she heard a small tap on the window.

She went over and opened it, and with Bert's help, she climbed out and they climbed onto the top of the house, where they watched the shooting stars soar across the sky.

"Bert, do you remember what happened 10 years ago tommorrow?" She asked.

Of course he knew, but he woudn't admit it. "No, wot?" He asked, making sure she didn't know he knew.

"Never mind." She said as she smiled at him and took his hand in hers.

Mythicka was twittering with her necklace when she heard the front door open and close softly, about two hours later.

"Well Mary, how is Bert?" She asked without even turning around to look.

"How did you know?" Mary asked putting her gloves on the table and sitting in front of her.

"I am you remember? Besides, the roof was always our meeting spot." She smirked.

"Yes, I do." She smiled.

"This is the first time you've smiled at me, did you know that?" She asked.

"So it is, but don't get used to it." Mary said as she became her old self again.

"I wasn't." Mythicka smiled back at her.

Mart tapped the table twice and then stood up and left Mythicka in the kitchen, where she fumbled with the necklace, for the rest of the night.

When everyone awoke the next morning, Mythicka was gone. Mary Poppins thought long and hard where she might be. They searched outside, just to make sure she wasn't hiding somewhere, like the gardener, Roberson Ay when he went to sleep.

They asked Mrs. Brill and Ellen. Neither had seen her. "She may 'ave gone for a walk, beautiful morning today." Ellen had said.

Mary's eyes then opened wide. "Beautiful morning. I know where she is!" Mary Poppins said.

The two children and she pulled their coats on quickly and they all rushed out the door, all running towards Brighton, where the sea was, and where they would find Mythicka.

They all were out of breath by the time they got there. Mary was leaning up against the railing of the bridge, Jane and Michael were sitting on the ground. A carriage passed by them, and once it was gone, Mythicka was standing near the middle of the bridge, looking out at the ocean.

"Mythicka!" Michael gasped breathlessly.

Jane waved her hands with what strength she had, but still she wouldn't even acknoledge there exsistance, she was in her own world, and they couldn't break her from it.

Mary caught her breath and walked over to her and touched Mythicka's shoulder.

Mythicka turned to look at her, and Mary jumped back quickly. Mythicka's eyes were crystal clear blue. Like she was blind or something. **(Note, if you have ever seen Atlantis, the lost empire, her eyes look like Kida's when she was like turned into the crystal thingy.)**

"Mythicka?" Mary asked. She looked down and saw Jane and Michael holding onto her as if she was their safe place, they were scared of Mythicka.

"Mary Mary, quite contary." Mythicka said as she walked towards them.

"Stay away." Michael said.

"Remember this Mary? If you don't, let me remind you." Mythicka said as she walked toward the other end. She jumped on top the railing with one jump and stood with perfect balance and she turned toward them. She yanked the necklace from her neck and showed it to Jane and Michael, so they could see what was on the end.

A small ring was there. Like an engagement ring of some sort.

"You're thoughts are absolutely correct my young friends. It is an engagement ring. Given to me by Bert, 10 years ago. I have waited for this chance to return and tell the story, it is time it was told." She said.

_17 year old Mary was admiring herself in the mirror. It was her wedding day. She was so excited. She had also just learned she had mastered her powers, so there would be no interuptions. Everyone was all ready at the church, and they were waiting on her to arrive._

_She made sure her dress was perfect in the mirror and then left the house. She made it out the door when a small voice said "No, you can't do this. It will ruin everything you've worked so hard to gain." Mary put her gloved hands over her ears and tried to drown the voice out, but it just wouldn't go away._

_She ran in the opposite direction, towards the sea, she always could drown out everything there. She climbed on the railing and looked out at the calm waters._

_"Throw the ring away. Do it before it's too late." The voice said again._

_Without even thinking, Mary took the necklace off and took one last look. Tears fell down her cheeks as she threw it into the water._

_"Good." The voice said._

_Mary shook her head. What had she done? She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She looked at the water and let go of the railing, she fell onto the sidewalk below, where she stayed until someone, who had been sent to look for her, found her in the rain._

Mythicka's eyes changed back to normal and she felt dizzy, as did Mary.

"Don't make the same mistake twice." Mythicka said as she tossed the chain to Mary, who caught it.

Mythicka smiled at Jane and Michael. "I'll see you later." She let go of the rail and looked as if she had fallen into the sea. Jane, Michael, and Mary looked over the side, but there was nothing there. Mary looked down at the chain with the ring in her palm.

"Well, I find this quite ironic." She said as she put the chain around her neck and tucked the ring inside her shirt, so no one could see it.

Jane and Michael glanced at one another, and they looked back to Mary Poppins. Then a fog rolled in and they lost sight of each other.

"Mary Poppins!" The two children called. They held their arms out, and they felt nothing. Michael closed his eyes and opened them again, but when he opened them, he was in his room, and so was Jane. They were in their beds.

They both got up quickly and looked around the room. Mary Poppins' things were gone, as if she'd never been there to begin with. There was no bed except for their own, and then they heard their mother call them from downstairs.

After they had changed into their day clothes, they ran downstairs, where there mother was waiting on them. "Come on, let's go for a walk, it is a beautiful day today." She said as she put her coat on, and they put theirs on, wondering where Mary Poppins was. It wasn't a Thursday, for sure, where could she be?

Roberson Ay and Ellen accompanied them when they went. Mrs. Brill would've gone, but she was busy cooking for a party, that Michael nor Jane knew anything about.

They walked through the park, until they found their favorite place to play, near the small lake. Michael sailed a toy boat that he'd brought and Jane drew out a hopscotch boared with the chalk she'd brought. She saw a shadow imerge in front of her, she looked up and saw a girl that looked her age in front of her.

Her brown hair was tied back with a pink bow and she had on a pink dress that matched the color of her bow, and black shoes. Her eyes looked like they belonged to a Dutch doll, and she had a smile on her face.

"May I play with you?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure." Jane replied as she took a small rock and handed it to her.

"Thanks, by the way, my name is Annie, Annie Alfred." She said as she threw the stone. It landed on the 7.

"Mine's Jane Banks." She replied. She then thought about the girl's last name. Alfred, wasn't that Bert's last name?

After a few minutes of playing the game, Michael came over, he said his boat had sunk. They let him join in, and then Jane and Michael came face to face with Annie's mother.

"Come on Annie, daddy's waiting on us." It was Mary Poppins.

"OK mommy." She replied as she handed the stone to Jane and hugged her mother.

"This is my mom, her name is," She started to say, but Jane and Michael finished it for her.

"Mary Poppins!" They shouted and they hugged her to. Mary looked down at them as if she were confused.

"Um, nice to meet you to." She said.

"How could you have forgotten us Mary Poppins?" Michael asked as he looked at her.

"This is the first time we've met." She laughed.

"No it isn't.'' Jane said.

"Mary! Annie! Come on, or we'll be late!" Bert called.

Annie rushed to him and sailed into his arms.

Jane and Michael looked back to Mary Poppins.

She got on her knees and put something in Jane's hand, and winked at them. When she did so, Michael glanced at her index finger, there was a small scar, as if a piece of glass had cut it. She smiled at them and then she trailed after her daughter and husband.

Jane opened her hand, and the necklace and ring was there. Michael picked it up and they smiled at each other. Looks like they had helped her after all.

* * *

I know this story may seem weird and all, but I thought it was kind of cute. I kinda blended the book and movie, like having Roberson Ay in it, and a lot of other things, but the movie comes in with only the two children, and of course how Mary Poppins and Bert look. Also, if you'll notice, in the books, she always was either offended ot surprised if they said something to her that she'd deny, but you could tell it happened, I tried to make one of those, but I don't know how well it turned out, reviews are greatly accepted! Cheerio!

Ashton


End file.
